


lance is beautiful; keith is gay

by ImotoChan



Series: klance week, 2016 [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, highkey in love w lance, keith is gay, keith is pining bless his heart, lance is rlly pretty okay, shiro is dad as usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 19:16:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7726537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImotoChan/pseuds/ImotoChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith wants to punch something because of course, it had to be <i>Lance</i>. Of all the people in the entire universe (literally, the <i>universe</i>) he had to fall in love with Lance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lance is beautiful; keith is gay

**Author's Note:**

> all ive done for a day is write klance i hope ur happy  
> ive read so many fics where lance is hella bi for keiths pretty face but im like....where is the pining we all know keith is doing for lance's pretty face??? so here it is i hope u like it  
> (also lmao the title is so LAME but hey so am i...)

Lance, Keith thinks, is pretty.

 

He refuses to believe it at first; he tells himself that the long glances he gives Lance have nothing to do with the fact that Lance has the warmest blue eyes Keith has ever seen or the fact that Lance's smile makes Keith's heart thud in his chest. He tries to shove any thoughts of kissing that smirk off of Lance’s face away, tries to tell himself that he did not, could not, like Lance.

 

It’s just, wow, Lance’s eyes and smile and laugh, oh god,  _ his laugh _ .

 

Lance was so obnoxious, so loud and arrogant, but he was also kind, he was honest and caring and Keith has never known someone like him. Someone who can get him riled up and so easliy pissed off but can also make him laugh and feel like he’s safe and okay, even when they all know none of them really are.

 

Keith wants to punch something because of course, it had to be _ Lance _ . Of all the people in the entire universe (literally,  _ the universe _ ) he had to fall in love with Lance.

 

Naturally, when Keith realizes this, he holes himself away. He thinks maybe training until his body is too exhausted to move will somehow make his feelings go away. They had a mission; they were defenders of the universe, and Keith couldn’t complicate things because of a little crush on a fellow paladin.

 

Besides, it wasn’t like Lance would ever like him back.  

 

Shiro, being the father like figure he is, pries. The Red Lion’s pilot was clearly troubled by something, and until that unease goes away, forming Voltron would be difficult.

 

“So, Keith.” Shiro starts, arms crossed as he leans against the door to Keith’s room. “Would you care to tell me what’s up?”

 

Keith sighs, hands shoved in his pockets as his mind races for some answer to give Shiro. He couldn’t tell him how he felt about Lance, it would only complicate things.

 

“Keith?”

 

“Sorry,” Keith mumbles, mentally slapping himself for coming up with such a lousy reply.

 

“Hey, I’m just worried, okay? We are all. No one is mad at you.” Shiro smiles reassuringly.

 

Keith sighs, nodding, "I know..."

 

"You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to." Shiro places an hand, his human one, on Keith's shoulder. It's a comforting gesture; Keith lets out a breath.

 

"ithinklanceisreallypretty."

 

Shiro stares at Keith blankly for a few moments and Keith starts to panic; he shouldn't have told Shiro, Shiro probably thought he was really weird now--

 

Shiro was...smiling? 

 

"That's okay, Keith." Shiro is definitely holding back laughter. 

 

Keith huffs, crossing his arms, "It's weird..."

 

Shiro shakes his head, "It's not weird, Keith. I'm relieved it wasn't anything too serious." 

 

"It is serious!" Keith raises his voices, hands now fists at his sides, "I...I like him! I wanna hold his hand and stuff!"

 

Shiro is still smiling and he loves his hand to ruffle Keith's hair, "Hey, I think you should talk to Lance." 

 

Keith stares at Shiro like he's crazy, "Uh, no? Lance will make fun of me." 

 

"I think you'd be surprised." Shiro laughs lightly at Keith's expression, "Do it for the team, okay?"

 

Keith sighs, nodding, "Okay..."

 

Shiro pats Keith on the back before turning to leave, "Remember, we're all here for you."

 

Keith smiles at that, "Thanks, Shiro."

 

"Of course, Keith." 

 

Keith racks his head for ideas as he enters his room; how in the world was he going to tell Lance he likes him? 

 

///

 

Okay, so, it turns out Lance is an idiot.

 

Of course, Keith knew this, it was part of the reason he was so far gone; Lance was an idiot, and it was absolutely endearing. 

 

(To be fair, Lance was probably smarter than Keith, as far as academics and battle strategies went. Keith was impulsive, he lived on instinct. But Lance, Lance thought things through, at least when it came to fighting evil aliens trying to take over the universe.) 

 

But yeah, Lance is an idiot. 

 

When Keith had gone to Lance's room, Lance had opened the door, gave Keith one glance, and quickly shut it, yelling that he was asleep.

 

And then Keith had found Lance in one of the many nooks of the ship, staring out the window at the billions of unfamiliar stars. When Keith went to sit beside him, Lance had jumped up, mumbling something about helping Coran with dinner before running away.

 

But now, Keith had finally cornered him.

 

They were in the training room, Lance had come in while Keith was fighting the gladiator. Keith hadn't noticed him at first, but once he finished the level he looked up and saw him. 

 

"Lance?"

 

"Um, I have to go--"

 

Keith groans, running over to Lance before he could run away, "Nope, not this time."

 

Lance swallows nervously. Keith stood between him and the door and there was no way out. In retrospect, it was his own fault for getting distracted by Keith training, but Gods, that boy moved so gracefully it wasn't really fair. 

 

Lance stares down at Keith; Keith is glaring at him. 

 

"Uh."

 

"Why have you been ignoring me?" Keith asks, and Lance is shocked by the lack of fire in his voice. It's almost lonely, a little sad, and Lance immediately feels guilty. 

 

"Hey! You ignored me first!" Lance points out. Keith sighs, shaking his head. Lance was right, Keith had been running away, but he was here now, and he wasn't letting Lance get away.

 

"Lance, listen," Keith takes a deep breath, certain that his face was bright red, "I'm...sorry I was kinda a dick."

 

"Kinda? You nearly killed me in training!" Lance exclaims, exasperated. 

 

Keith thinks back to a few days ago, flinching as he remembered how he let his emotions get the better of him. 

 

"Okay, that was your fault." Keith grumbles, crossing his arms defensively. 

 

"How??" Lance is keenly aware of how close Keith is, but he pushes the thought to the back of his mind.  

 

"You were doing that thing!!" Keith gestures wildly, "You know, that thing!"

 

Lance stares at him blankly, "What are you even talking about?"

 

"With your face! When you focus! When your eyebrows and nose get all scrunched up and you bite your lip!" Keith huffs, "It wasn't fair!"

 

"Keith, what the hell are you talking about?" Lance sighs, running a hand through his hair.

 

Keith groans, suddenly taking Lance's hand and pinning it above his head, "I'm talking about  _ this _ . I like you, you idiot." 

 

"Oh," 

 

"Oh?? That's all you have to say?" Keith brings his face closer to Lance's, meeting his eyes and glaring, "This has been bothering me for  _ weeks _ !"

 

"That's why you've been so weird lately!" Lance realizes suddenly.

 

Keith sighs, about to pull away before Lance wraps an arm around his waist suddenly pulling him in. 

 

"Uh, Lance?" Keith squints at Lance, "What are you doing?"

 

"You can't just expect me to let you go after such a lame confession!" Lance laughs, and Keith can tells he's feigning confidence because the tips of his ears are dusted pink.

 

"Anyway, Keithy-boy," Lance clears his throat, grinning lopsidedly at the shorter boy, "I like you, too."

 

Keith stares at him wide eyed, "You what?"

 

Lance groans, thumping his forehead against Keith's, "I like you!"

 

"Oh." Keith takes a second to process Lance's words, "Oh my god."

 

Lance laughs, and Keith's heart thrums.

 

"Can I kiss you?" Lance leans towards Keith, pulling Keith closer to him, still grinning. 

 

"Yeah," Keith lets himself be pulled in, "please."

 

Lance laughs quietly, his breath is warm and fruity against Keith's lips. 

 

The kiss is clumsy the first time, but then Lance leans in for another, and then Keith does, and by the fourth kiss, they've got it down. 

 

They're both breathless when they finally pull apart. Lance still has that ridiculous grin plastered on his face and even Keith is smiling, feeling a little lightheaded on the taste of Lance.

 

"Wait, why were you running away from me?" Keith asks, his arms still wrapped around Lance's neck. 

 

Lance huffs, "I thought you knew how I felt and were gonna yell at me."

 

Keith rolls his eyes, "Wow, you're dumb."

 

"Hey!!"

 

Keith snorts, planting a quick kiss on Lance's cheek, "It's cute." 

 

Lance laughs, the sound making Keith grin. 

 

"We should train," Keith says, lowering his arms.

 

"Or..." Lance giggles, taking Keith's hand in his, "We could take the lions for a ride."

 

Keith sighs, rolling his eyes, "Lance."

 

"C'mon!" Lance pulls on Keith's hand and Keith knows he isn't about to say no.

 

(Lance was just too beautiful to say no to.)

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading !  
> (talk to me <http://starbunpng.tumblr.com> )


End file.
